For Everything
by thesirenserenity
Summary: NaLu week 2015, Day two: Gratitude. Lucy starts numbering all the things Natsu has done for her.


**This is for NaLu week 2015, I just haven't gotten the chance to post it here yet... Better late than never! Let me know what ya think :D**

 **Day two: Gratitude**

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes blinked open, the fading impressions of colors dancing across her white celling. Happiness bubbled inside of her as she recalled the memory that had visited her in the dream. Her senses still could smell the Rainbow blossoms and see the beauty of the tree that had floated down the river just for her.

Natsu had made sure that she saw the tree for her first year.

A large grin graced her face as she cuddled deeper into the comfort of her bed, pulling the blue ball of fur closer to her chest.

 _Wait a second…_

Her eyes flew open and she looked down into her arms. Confirming her suspicions, Happy was cuddled up in them, soundly asleep.

 _That means…_

Lucy froze, realizing that there was a hand splayed half-way across her waist. She turned her head slightly, taking in the mop of pink hair that was laying on the pillow beside her.

Just as she thought.

The fire dragon slayer that she had just been thinking about was in HER BED. Again. He was laying on his belly, his face turned toward her, one of his legs entangled with hers, and one of his hands on her waist.

Lucy felt the normal anger boil inside of her; after all, it isn't proper for a man to be in a women's bed and she had told Natsu this A BAJILLION TIMES.

She turned to kick him out, but caught a glimpse of his sleeping face.

The anger immediately dissipated, caused by the combination of his adorable sleeping face, the happiness from her dream, and the warmth of him beside her.

 _He can stay for a little while longer._

She relaxed, snuggling back into her bed and pulling Happy closer to her, trying to fall back asleep.

But her mind wouldn't turn off.

She began to think, to reflect on all the times they had shared together.

He had saved her, countless times. Lucy couldn't count the amount of times that he had caught her when she had fallen, helped her defeat hard opponents when she just needed a little of extra help, and encouraged her.

He had fought for her, claiming that she was part of his family, his Nakama, when Phantom Lord tried to take her back to her father.

He had caught her when she had thrown herself off the tower, answering her call and being there for her exactly when she needed him to be.

He had believed in her strength, knowing that she would be strong enough to defeat enemies, but was always there when she needed a little bit of extra help.

On Tenrou island, he set aside his normal competitive nature to help her defeat Kain. He had saved her from the body possession magic; They fought together as a team.

Natsu was there for her when she found that her father had passed away after the seven years being trapped away. He supported her and defended her, and tried to cheer her up.

When she lost to Flare in the Grand Magic Games, Natsu was there to pick her back up, encouraging her that they would still make a comeback and win. She knew that he believed in her.

He caught her when Minerva threw her out of the Naval battle and was determined to get revenge for her injuries after.

And when Future Lucy died, Natsu promise to protect the future. Their future.

And she wanted to continue to protect their future too.

And how could she forget their first meeting. Sure, he had been strange, but he was the first person since her mother to look at her as a person. He asked her what SHE wanted, not what he thought she needed, and made it happen. Coming from a world where women were property, it was a huge change for someone to look at her as a person. He had helped her with her dream of becoming a Fairytail mage and supported her every step of the way.

He was her biggest supporter, her best friend.

And to him, she was ever grateful.

She smiled and cuddled into him, squeaking when he turned to encase her body with his own and pulled her to his chest. Her head was tucked underneath his chin, her face buried into his chest. His musky, familiar scent surrounded her, causing her to relax.

She would enjoy this moment for a little while.

His sleepy voice echoed above her, his breath tickling her hair, "Lucy?"

She sleepily answered, snuggling into his arms further, "Mmhmm…"

"Stop thinking and just go to sleep, weirdo."

She smiled into his skin; he knew her so well. "Thank you Natsu."

"For what?" he murmured, his arms tightening around her.

"For everything."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
